Traditional golf bags are made up of a head frame, a bottom frame, and a bag body portion, or are made up of additional two supporting legs and a supporting steel wire besides above parts, a bottom of the bag body portion is open, and combined with a base by assembly of a rivet. In words, traditional golf bags have multiple combination processes and complicate assembly.
In the existing prior art, many golf bags can be transported as semi-finished goods, and many patents are about self assembly and disassembly, their processes are complicate, most head frames and bottom frames are equipped with an accessory frame, but the golf bag is completely assembled by concealed button or locking screw, the golf is an outdoor activity, the screw will become rust when touched water or the screw hole of plastic parts will lose its function when the plastic parts are assembled and disassembled with the screw, so the assembly of these golf bags are hard to be disassembled for the unprofessional.
Chinese Patent No. 03273520.0 discloses a golf bag able to be assembled, disassembled and matched freely, both of the head frame and the bottom frame of the present invention include a second frame, when the head frame is combined with the second frame, it is difficult for unprofessional people to assemble successfully because the head frame is wrapped by cloth; and it is also difficult to be disassembled because its combination device is in the bag body; the bottom frame is arranged in the second frame, the protruding part of the bottom frame cannot be too big because of clearance fit, while in the process of assembly, the bottom frame should be stuffed in the second frame, such that each assembling parts are easily damaged; besides, plastic parts are easy to be affected by climate change because of its properties of heat expansion and cold contraction, and the bottom frame is easily fall off.
The structural design of these products are difficult to be disassembled and assembled, when one part of the golf bag is damaged, unprofessional people cannot disassemble the whole golf bag, such that it must be returned to factory repair or scrapped, which results in the unreasonable utilization of resource and not benefits environmental protection; and users cannot match the bag body portion freely, which leads to resource waste.
The present invention provides a golf bag able to be disassembled and assembled freely aimed at deficiencies of above products.